1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular plug device, and in particular to modular plug device comprising an adapter and a plug slidably assembled with the adapter, whereby a locking function is provided when a power plug is assembled with the adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
When a conventional power line is electrically connected with an electronic device, a power plug connected to one end of the power line is inserted into a corresponding socket on the electronic device. With the electrical connection between the power plug and the socket, the power line can be electrically connected with the electronic device. However, if the power plug and the socket have different specifications or types, it is necessary to first assemble the power plug with an adapter, the adapter can then be inserted into the socket, thereby completing the electrical connection between the power plug and the socket.
However, when the power plug is assembled with the adapter, there is no reliable locking state between the plug and the adapter. Therefore, there is a risk of the connection loosening or detaching, and it is difficult to ensure the electrical connection.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.